


If You're Lost, I'll Find You

by lonelyghostie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Blushing, Fluff, Holding Hands, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Lots of it, Love Confessions, M/M, for one moment, just a little of it, kageyama is smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghostie/pseuds/lonelyghostie
Summary: "How does one accidentally say pathetic instead of I love you."In which the Karasuno Volleyball club has a 'team bonding', Tsukishima says no to this, then gets dragged. Thankfully, the night starts off more wonderfully than he expected.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 238





	If You're Lost, I'll Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.), tbh I don't ship kagetsukki that much but I had nothing else to write so I wrote this for a friend. Here ya go .

The dumbest thing that the Karasuno volleyball club has done is their plan for a 'team bonding'. It wasn't Daichi or Suga who planned it. No, the captain and the vice captain weren't stupid like that. In Tsukishima's brain at least they weren't. 

The one who planned to do a special team bonding was Hinata. Actually, it wasn't planned. More like the redhead offhandedly mentioned going to a small fair in the weekend with his little sister and Tanaka and Nishinoya loudly asked to come with him. 

And then it escalated from there. The two second years started talking about it to everyone nonstop, saying how excited they are to ride the _ferris wheel._ Tsukishima rolled his eyes at this. And then his jaw slightly dropped when the third years said they'll come too since they apparently were free. 

Before he knew it, everyone else was coming including coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei and then it was declared as 'team bonding' which is the stupidest thing ever. Tsukishima wasn't going to come with them. He really wasn't. 

But then Saturday night came around and Yamaguchi appeared in his room out of nowhere. "You're coming with me!" His friend exclaimed with a serious and intimidating look on his face that had Tsukishima wanting to say yes. 

"No." He replied monotonously. No matter how scary Yamaguchi looked, the other wouldn't be able to convince him to go. Tsukishima had the height advantage and he won't just let his friend push him around. 

That's what he thought before he was suddenly in casual clothes, clothes that made him look like he was going on a _date_ , and he and Yamaguchi were outside of the house. 

"Bye, Akiteru-san! I'll make sure that Tsukki haves fun!" Yamaguchi yelled out and waved to Tsukishima's older brother inside. 

So Yamaguchi is strong and Tsukishima never knew. And his brother just had to betray him right then and let Yamaguchi inside the house so the other could force him to go out. Curse these bastards. 

While Tsukishima was busy cursing Yamaguchi and his brother up a storm, Yamaguchi was leading him to where the fair was located with a smile on his face and before Tsukishima knew it, they were already there. 

Rather, Tsukishima was there and Yamaguchi was nowhere to be found, pulling a disappearing act on Tsukishima. The place was bright and there was a lot of people walking around. Like a _lot_. Tsukishima could actually suffocate when he enters the place. 

He looked left and then right and found no Yamaguchi. He sighed in exasperation. Knowing his friend, he probably just went in without realizing that Tsukishima wasn't behind him anymore. And Tsukishima just had to be cursing all the while and lose his focus on what was going on. 

This was it. This was his chance. 

He took one step backwards, his hands on his pockets and then turns around. 

And promptly bumps into somebody. 

Unfortunately for him. It wasn't just somebody. It was his teammate Kageyama, who happened to be also alone. And more unfortunately for him, Kageyama was not just a team mate. 

He could already feel his cheeks reddening much to his embarrassment. Kageyama would be too dumb to notice though. 

"You're going the wrong way." Kageyama says with the usual scowl pasted on his face. 

"Since you're too dumb to notice, let me just tell you that I'm escaping." Tsukishima replies nonchalantly and Kageyama's face strangely reddened. 

It was weird to see his face so red. It was nice. _Cute_ , Tsukishima thinks before wanting to punch himself in the face. 

"But why?" Kageyama asks, his face morphing into one of confusion. "You're already here so why not just have fun?" 

A sneer must've appeared on Tsukishima's face because Kageyama scowls once more. Tsukishima honestly feels like picking a fight. "Don't tell me you're actually here to have fun, king." 

"I am. So I'm just going to go look for Hinata." Kageyama answers and then walks away, entering the crowd. He didn't even wait for Tsukishima to reply. Rude. 

The blond scoffs and takes at least five steps before stopping. Hinata and Kageyama playing mini games, going on rides and having fun flashes in his mind. No way. He frowns, grits his teeth and turns around to the entrance of the fair and then he speed walks to the crowd. 

Luckily, it didn't take long for him to spot Kageyama. The idiot was right at the center with people walking around him and scolding him for blocking the way. A stupid look of confusion was on his face as he looked around. Kageyama got lost. And he wasn't even very deep into the place. 

What a dumbass. 

Tsukishima snatches the other's wrist and pulls him forward with him. Kageyama jolts a little but then his face brightens at the sight of Tsukishima. 

"You came back, huh?" Kageyama shouts out so Tsukishima could hear. "Want to have fun after all?" 

Tsukishima had his back turned on the other but he could already picture the terrifying smile on Kageyama's face that he likes. He scoffs and lets go of Kageyama's wrist, opting to put his hands in the pockets of his jacket. 

"No," He drawls out. "I just came back so I could ruin your night." 

That wasn't true but no one needed to know that he came back because he was _jealous_. 

The two of them continue walking, searching for the others. Tsukishima glances around at small mini games and food stalls, wondering what to do. He remembers later on that he hasn't actually checked on Kageyama who was walking behind him and the other was oddly quiet. Whatever. Kageyama would be fine. 

"Tsukishima! Hey! Wait up!" 

Apparently not. 

Tsukishima looks back just in time to see someone bump shoulders with Kageyama. The blue eyed boy was inches away from him and he couldn't even catch up. He looked like he was literally struggling. 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and watches as Kageyama runs towards him, excusing himself from the passersby. 

"Slow down, would you." Kageyama barks out in what seemed to be irritation. His face was red once again.

"I'm walking at a normal pace, you're the one who's slow." Tsukishima says.

"It wouldn't hurt to slow down." Kageyama replies flatly. 

"What? Does the king want me to hold his hand or something so he doesn't get lost?" Tsukishima speaks out sarcastically to rile the setter up. 

But then there's a pause. And silence. 

He focuses his attention on Kageyama and to both his horror and delight, Kageyama's face was as red as tomato as he avoided Tsukishima's gaze. He can't be serious. No way. 

"Do you... actually want me to hold your hand?" Tsukishima asks hesitantly, feeling unsure of himself because there's no way that Kageyama wanted to do it. 

"Shut up!" Kageyama retorts, still looking elsewhere. 

The two of them are silent once more and Tsukishima continues staring at Kageyama. He sighs in defeat and grabs Kageyama's hand with his, pulling the setter along with him. 

Unexpectedly, Kageyama's hands were soft in contrast to Tsukishima's rough ones. He thought that it would be rough due to playing volleyball but it wasn't. It was delicate and Tsukishima had the feeling that the setter took great care of it just for volleyball like how he always filed his nails.

And it felt nice against his own hands. 

He tightens his grip on the other and walks a little bit faster. 

The blond knew that his face was already flushing but he was too absorbed in his internal panicking to realize that Kageyama's hand became warmer and a tad bit sweaty. Not that Tsukishima would mind. He'd hold Kageyama's hands everyday if the other asked for it. 

"Did you come back because you were jealous?" Kageyama asks, breaking the awkward air and making it more awkward. 

Tsukishima froze, feeling caught. How the heck did Kageyama come to that conclusion? He keeps himself quiet. If he pretends that he didn't hear anything then the problem will just go away. 

"Do you love me or something?" 

Tsukishima makes a move to yank his hand away from Kageyama's but Kageyama, the stubborn idiot, holds on to him firmly to stop him. The blond opens his mouth to retort, make a sarcastic comment, anything. 

But nothing comes out of his mouth and he's left gaping like a fish. His silence and his red cheeks and ears are answer enough. 

Listen, it's not Tsukishima's fault that Kageyama Tobio is a loveable idiot despite his stupidity and obsession with volleyball. It's not his fault that he's fallen completely in love with the setter and he doesn't know how to get back up unless Kageyama was there to hold his hand and pull him up. 

It's Kageyama Tobio's whole fault. 

"That's..." Kageyama trails off, evidently searching for the right words to say but not knowing what it is. The blond has a sudden feeling that the other was about to say something unintelligent. 

Kageyama looks up and looks at him right in the eyes and with his serious face, he blurts out, "That's pathetic." 

Tsukishima lets out a noise of indignation and automatically raises an eyebrow at Kageyama. The dark haired boy's jaw, meanwhile, has dropped in shock and his hold on Tsukishima's hand is tight enough to break his fingers probably.

Time seemed to halt with the two of them staring at each other with stupid expressions on their faces. 

And then Kageyama looks like he was about to burst and Tsukishima braces himself. 

"That's not what I meant! I just accidentally said that! It was an accident!" Kageyama cries out, and other civilians turned their heads to glance at the commotion Tsukishima and Kageyama were making before shrugging and continuing on. 

Kageyama takes a deep breath and his eyes once more pierced into Tsukishima with the sharpness of his gaze. 

"What I meant to say is that I love you too." 

And well, Tsukishima legitimately didn't expect the other to say that. 

He also hadn't pictured his confession like this. In the middle of a crowd where they were blocking everyone's way. Him and Kageyama semi yelling at each other because there was a lot going on around them and a lot of loud noises. What's more surprising is that Kageyama just confessed that he loves Tsukishima. 

This wasn't his plan. In fact, his plan was to never confess at all and hide his feelings for years until it ate away at him. 

Somehow this was better. 

Tsukishima grins. "How does one accidentally say pathetic instead of I love you." 

"I-I don't know!" Kageyama stutters out. Tsukishima revels in the shy look on his face. 

"Well to answer your previous question," Tsukishima says softly. "I do love you. Or something." 

He doesn't wait for the other to respond, not caring if it was being rude, and drags Kageyama with him. He hears sputtering from the dark haired boy and he pretends not to notice it. It's cute and endearing. 

He likes holding hands like this. 

So even when the crowd around them clears and they could see their teammates from afar, waving at them, they don't let go of each other. 

They finally have each other and there's no way they're letting go. Not now. Not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Zyoom zyoom, yes they held hands and confessed. That's the whole thing, yes. Hoped u enjoyed (◕ᴗ◕✿)


End file.
